It Will Pass
by WizardMichi
Summary: Hermione died that day in the hospital..., and the empty shell is what walked out. DRAMIONE
1. Chapter One - Suffocated

Aching. That's all she seemed to feel lately. An aching so raw, so deep, she wanted to rip the very bones out of her body. She wanted to scream, and protest against this life she was dealt, but all she could do was sit numbly, and silently allow whatever was to come catch her unexpectedly.

She stared out of the window of her room at the Leaky Cauldron, overlooking the people rushing around below to escape the approaching thunder clouds above. A gentle knock sounded at the door. She ignored it.

"Hermione?" Came the voice of her truest friend, Harry Potter. His concern and love for her was unwavering, no matter how hard she pushed him and everyone away, he never gave up on her, like she never had with him during war time. The click of the door unlocking told her that she was not about to keep him out today. She kept her eyes on a portly wizard struggling with several boxes and bags and she briefly wondered why he didnt just shrink them down.

"Hey, Hermione." he said quietly, stepping up to the window. She looked at him blankly. The warmth she used to have had long since vanished. Her eyes did not shimmer as they once did. Her cheeks were no longer rosey.

"Harry." She said. She sounded so tired, so wrung out and depleted of anything remotely human.

"I brought you some lunch. I hope you eat it this time." he said gently, but sternly looked at her. She continued to forego his meal time efforts, leaving whatever trays he brought up just outside her door, completely untouched most times. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

She looked back down at the cobbled street below as the clouds broke open and rain began to stream down on the passersby. She shook her head, and Harry pressed his lips into a tight line to keep from saying anything he would regret later.

"Alright, Hermione. Just please eat. I will check on you later." He left with a soft click of the door behind him and Hermione continued to stare outside as though he'd never been there at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Hermione was rushing out of her office in the Ministry, heading as quickly as she could to St.Marys Hospital. Her heart was hammering in her chest, the adrenaline was coursing through her veins and she felt as though her legs would rip apart under the effort she was exurting to get to the nearest apparition point._

 _She abruptly turned on the spot and as soon as the hospital came into view, she ran quickly inside. All discretion and civility thrown to the wayside, she burst through the doors of the Emergency area. She whipped past three hallways and around a corner into a waiting area where she unceremoniously crashed into Arthur Weasley. He caught her, both winded, but she clutched his arms, gasping._

 _"W-where are... where are they!?"_

 _"Your parents are both in surgery. We tried to get here before they could start so we could discreetly move them to St. Mungos, but it seems we were intentionally given misinformation as to the correct muggle hospital-"_

 _Hermione disentangled herself from his arms and threw her disheveled hair out of her face. "What happened to them!?" She demanded, cutting Weasley Sr. off._

 _Her attention was drawn to the Minister of Magic as he stepped forward, looking rather odd in muggle clothes, and quietly spoke._

 _"You are well aware that we have yet to find all of You Know Who's sympathizers. Well, it would seem someone has determinedly waited for you to bring your parents out of hiding to ensure an attack."_

 _Hermione felt white hot rage filling her head and heart, and she was trembling, muttering to herself in disbelief. She waited, after all this time, she was so unsure if she should bring them home, memories restored, but finally three years after the war, she did._

 _And now this._

 _Now they were forced to fight for their lives for having a daughter born into magic._

 _"Don't... don't you... have a trace... o-or something to..." She stammered, desperately trying to force back the gasping sobs that surely wanted to erupt from within her._

 _The Minister shook his head, and finally Harry arrived. Hermione jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Arthur walked off to speak with a nurse about any updates. Hermione let go of Harry and looked expectantly between him and the Minister._

 _"Hermione," Harry said quietly,"whoever attacked your parents, well, they didn't use any magic. They did things the muggle way. That's why we cannot seem to trace them. We brought in our muggle liaison CSI, so maybe he will be able to figure this out."_

 _Hermione began to shake even more._

 _"But, then why are they in surgery? Harry, what was done to them?"_

 _She watched the Ministers shoulders sag under an invisible weight, and Harry ran a hand over his face before letting a ragged breath escape his lips._

 _"I want to refuse to tell you, but we all know you'll never allow me to keep anything from you. Not even this..."_

 _Hermione gasped, Harry's words were slashing away at her heart. She sobbed openly, collapsing to the floor. The pain ravaging her was like fire, but the pain she felt when the surgeon came into the waiting room, a somber expression on his face, that pain was all consuming. It completely engulfed her, tore at her, and dragged her kicking and screaming into the very depths of Hell. Hermione died that day in the hospital with her parents, and the empty shell is what walked out surrounded by her friends._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was walking slowly along Diagon Alley. It was late, probably somewhere around eleven p.m. She liked to come out at this time. The air was cool, it was quiet, very few others could be seen on the cobbled path. Harry frequently asked her not to do this, concerned that someone may try to hurt her. She didn't much care anymore. She probably deserved it, anyway. Sometimes she did wonder how she could let this happen. How could she have been so foolish? She was supposed to be the smartest witch of her age.

 _Indeed_. She scoffed. She couldn't even protect her own parents. She couldn't even pull herself together. She couldn't even keep Harry from worrying over her everyday. She went to the Leaky Cauldron to try and get away. She intended to lock herself in her room, swear Tom to secrecy, and live there til she decided to move far away with the overly generous payout from the Ministry for her efforts during the war.

She let out a shaky breath and stopped by one of the street lamps. There was someone standing there, watching her. It was a man, still as a statue, hands in his pockets. She knew she should have been afraid. She should have pulled her wand and demanded he let her pass. She did nothing. Just watched him, watching her. The hood of his cloak was covering any distinctive features, but she could tell he was tall, slender build, and probably was in Slytherin, if the glinting serpent pinned to his cloak was any indication. She wondered if he went to school with her, or if he was a student another time. She watched him slowly lift his hands to his hood. She could see long, slender fingers. He had a ring on one hand. She should probably run. She didn't move. The man pushed the fabric away from his face and watched her intently for any sort of reaction. She gave none.

"Draco Malfoy. Pleasure." She spoke into the silence around them. Her voice hollow, unfeeling and unconcerned.

"Hermione Granger. Care to tell me why you're wondering about at this late hour all alone?" His voice was silky as ever, and slightly deeper, gruffer with his additional age.

"No, I don't care to." She said, simply. She should probably leave. "Goodbye."

She moved to walk passed him. He fell into step beside her. She didn't look his way but could feel his eyes on her.

"I don't recall inviting you to walk with me, Malfoy." She should have snapped at him, yelled at him to leave. She couldn't bring herself to speak with any passion. Passion was tiresome.

"Perhaps we are going in the same direction." was his response. She said nothing. They continued their walk, the sound of their footfalls echoing against the shops of the alley.

They reached the Leaky Cauldron, and she said nothing still when he followed her inside. She turned to him when they neared the staircase and properly looked at him for the first time in years. His features were sharpened now, his hair as strikingly blond as ever and falling gracefully over his face. His eyes were a darker, deeper grey than she had ever remembered them being, which intrigued her. The first time she had been intrigued by anything in over a year.

"Are you staying here, Malfoy?" she asked, disbelieving that anyone from the Malfoy family would stay at the rundown Leaky Cauldron. He was staring at her, mask of a face unreadable. She thought he would not answer, so she was turning to leave.

"I am."

She stopped and watched him, hand on the banister, one foot on the bottom step. He didn't move, didn't look away. Hermione thought she should just turn and walk away, forgetting she'd ever encountered the blond boy, but something inside her made her speak.

"I'm in room 217."

She turned and finally walked away. She didn't know why she told him her room number. She didn't know why there was no annoyance or even fear that coursed through her the way it should have, the way it used to. How could she be so phlegmatic in his presence. It was oddly unsettling, even to her.

She arrived back in her room, and stood by the window again. She could hear movement in the corridor and low mumbling. She heard a lock click, and a door creaked open. More words were exchanged before the gentle thud of a case could be heard and more shuffling sounds before the door clicked shut.

Draco Malfoy is staying across the hall from Hermione Granger.

 **End Chapter One**

xxx

 **Okay, so this story is clearly on a darker path than my first story was, but I hope you like it. It's an idea I've had for awhile and needed to get it out sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter Two - Confusion

Hermione sat motionless on the foot of her bed at the Leaky Cauldron the next morning. She was listening, not for anything in particular, but focusing her attentions on the sounds that creaked and croaked around her provided a way to avoid the sinking feeling from the hole in her chest where her heart used to be.

She listened to the steady dripping of the tap in the bathroom, the breeze rustling passed the window outside, the muffled grumbling of people in the vicinity, the footsteps outside her door, the light knocking-

"Granger, open the door."

She turned her eyes to the door and stared. She didn't move, or react in any way. She could hear a light tapping. Was that his foot on the floor? Was that his impatient finger on the door?

"Granger." His voice wasn't biting or annoyed like she would have expected. He seemed to be patiently waiting. "Open the door."

She slowly rose to her feet. She shouldn't open the door. She should ignore him, and let his impatience take hold and force him to leave. She should snap at him for even speaking to her last night. What the bloody hell is he playing at? Regardless, somehow she found herself at the door, her hand on the knob. He was still tapping, gently, barely audible.

"You're at the door, Granger. Just open it. I won't hurt you."

He was quiet, not pleading, but his tone suggested he definitely wanted her to open the door to him. She was staring at her hand on the knob. She tried to figure out if she felt nervous, angry, scared... anything. She didn't. All her natural instincts regarding Malfoy seemed to be nonexistent.

Her eyes flickered over the lock, and it clicked open. The tapping stopped. She slowly turned the knob, and opened the door enough for her to look into his stormy grey eyes through the crack. He'd stepped back a bit.

"Open it, Granger."

She kept her gaze on him, but didn't move. She thought she should demand what he wanted, or slam the door in his face, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She opened the door fully to him now, and they both stood there in the doorway looking into one another's eyes.

He stepped forward. She did not react.

Her brain was lulled in his presence. She thought maybe he cast some kind of charm on her, but figured she'd been so numb for so long that maybe she just couldn't tell the difference anymore between complacency and a curse. She thought briefly he might kill her now, and she was surprised to note how welcome that thought was. She wondered how he might do it. He took another step forward, and stood just inches from her. Would he do it quickly, and give himself enough time to flee? Would he draw it out, make the mudblood suffer like he might have always wanted to back in their school days? Her eyes flicked up to his again in their closer proximity.

He raised his hand and placed it on her chest, right above her heart, and pushed lightly, forcing her to walk backwards so they were both in her room. With his other hand, he lazily gestured behind him and the door shut, the lock clicking back into place.

"Are you going to kill me?" She didn't know what made her ask that, she hadn't intended to. She thought going quietly would be fine. She wasn't even scared. She didn't care anymore. His hand dropped from her chest and he looked down at her.

"If I said yes?" he asked quietly, studying her response.

She watched him resolutely, trying to figure out if there was any hint of what he was thinking on his features. There wasn't, unsurprisingly. Then, she began to wonder how long had she been okay with the thought of death coming to claim her? How long had any fear or self preservation completely evaporated from her personality. She shrugged at him, eyes devoid of any actual emotion.

"I'm not going to kill you, Granger."

She sighed, slightly disappointed. He didn't miss the reaction, not that she tried at all to hide it from him. Mostly, she didn't care either way. Death would find her eventually.

"Okay." She said and walked over to her little table by the window and sat down. She stared at the worn wood surface of it. She could see Malfoy through her peripheral standing where she'd left him by the door. "Why were you so insistent I open the door, than?"

He finally walked over to her, and sat in the chair opposite. He crossed his legs, resting one ankle over his knee, and placed his hands, clasped, on his lap. She felt his eyes on her.

"I want to be near you."

She looked up at him, disbelief being the first emotion to cross her features in a long time. He smirked.

"How did you know I was here?" she replied, even though she knew she should interrogate him on what he just said instead.

"House elf." was his only response.

What did that mean? Did he have an elf seek her out, did one happen upon her and report to him? Or mention it in passing? But that would mean Malfoy was having conversations with house elves. Did he do that often? The questions swirled quickly from one thought to the next before she could speculate for any length of time about the possible answers.

"I see." No she didn't. "To what end?"

He turned his attention to the window, watching as the clouds were slowly pulled across the grey sky by the passing breeze. He took a long time to answer, and she thought he might not.

"Curiosity... since after Hogwarts. I've changed quite a bit, and... I heard what happened to you. I've been trying to find you ever since. Imagine my surprise when I was told you'd been hiding under everyone's nose, here."

She took a moment to process his words. Curiosity? Regarding her? He heard about her parents, and searched a year for her? What was the point? To tell her she finally got what she deserves and so did they? Her hands began to shake. He noticed. He reached for them, and she flinched away.

He stood, walked around the table and knelt beside her. She looked down at him. She should have been shocked. Malfoy kneeling by her side? That should be one for the record books. He took her hands in his, and placed a kiss on the backs of them both. She should be surprised, revolted, scared... but she didn't feel anything, except for maybe some intrigue, or bewilderment. His lips were soft and warm pressed on the cold of her hands. She noted the contact didn't seem to bother or disgust him in the slightest. How could he, a Pureblood aristocratic wizard, kneel unwaveringly by her, the hated mudblood and third of the Golden Trio, and willingly touch her tainted flesh? He looked to her eyes again.

"I don't know what I want, Granger. But all I've thought about is you for all this time. I want to protect you." He whispered. She stared at him. She should retreat from him, kick him out, and go on the run again. She should hide herself away, never to be found again.

"I feel nothing."

"I know."

"I do nothing."

"I know that, too."

"I will push you away.

"You can try."

She wondered at him, trying to figure out if he was trying to tease her, or lure her into some kind of false sense of security. Couldn't he tell she didn't care if she died right now? Any games he would try to play would get little to no results. He stroked over her fingers with his thumb. She thought his legs might be hurting, knelt in that awkward position.

"I don't need protection. I never leave this place."

He stood, pulling her up with him, and slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her flush with his lithe form. Her arms remained limp at her side's, but her face was rested firmly against his chest, and she didn't bother trying to push him away. She inhaled slowly, his scent filled her nostrils and for the first time in so long, she felt a stirring in her stomach and she actually felt warm.

"Malfoy?"

"I won't let you push me away." he whispered, but Hermione didnt hear him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, you honestly don't need to keep coming here to check on me. I never leave here anyway."

Hermione was watching her friend as he busied himself, tidying around her room. He was muttering about how the staff neglected Hermione on purpose out of spite, and that she needn't fuss over anything, that he was there to help no matter what. She sighed to herself and moved to sit on the bed again, but he shooed her out of the way to fumble with the bedding.

"Harry." She said, so quietly, the rustling of the sheets completely drowned her out.

"Harry, stop."

He still couldn't hear her as he was cursing the quality of the scratchy comforter.

"Harry," she was beginning to get annoyed. She hadn't noticed Malfoy standing in the open doorway. Harry left it ajar when he rushed inside, furious at the state of her room.

"Potter." He called loudly, and Harry snapped up, spinning around to find the unwelcome source of the all too familiar voice.

"Malfoy," he hissed, straightening up and narrowing his eyes at the blond. "What, The, Fuck, Are, You, Doing, Here?" he demanded, lethally. Hermione noticed his hand was slowly inching toward the pocket that held his wand.

Malfoy was leaning on the framing of the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. His head was tilted to the side, and he was giving Harry a funny look through the wisps of hair falling in his face.

"You were bloody well ignoring Granger, fussing over her bedding. She asked you to stop."

"No she did not."

Hermione looked lazily between the two. Was this actually happening right now?

"Yes, I did, Harry. You're being annoying."

Harry looked to his friend, a hurt expression on his face. Hermione looked at the floor, wanting to avoid his eyes. Harry always seemed to make her feel guilty these days without trying very hard.

"I just, don't need you baby sitting me, Harry..." her voice trailed off. Harry pulled his lips into a thin line, and studied her a moment before turning to Malfoy again.

"Really? Because it seems to me there's an infestation coming in that needs handled."

Hermione sighed again. Harry was being so ridiculous for no reason. He knew, probably better than anyone, that Draco Malfoy was no more an evil deatheater than Luna Lovegood was. He knew Malfoy tried to keep their identities safe, he knew his hands were tied but he still stalled Voldemort finding them. Harry knew he did everything in the end to save his mother, and Harry should understand why above all else that should matter.

Yet, here he was, behaving like an absolute tosser at the unexpected appearance of the former Slytherin.

"Honestly, Potter, I grow tired of your pathetic insults. You're making entirely too much noise, and everyone staying in the surrounding area can hear you."

Malfoy uncrossed his arms, stood straight and put his hands in his trouser pockets. Hermione's eyes flickered over his appearance. He was wearing a muggle three piece suit. She would have gasped if she could bring herself to care much passed at least noticing.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Harry, that's enough." Hermione moved to stand directly in front of her friend, blocking Malfoy from his line of sight. He raised his brows high into his hairline. "I'd like for you to leave." She knew he wouldn't refuse. When she got this tone with him, and said those words, he knew she was on the verge of having a burst of emotions in the form of an anxiety attack. He faced her for a moment, and snapped his mouth shut. He took several deep breaths.

"Hermione, I can't just leave while he-"

"He told me he won't kill me."

She heard Malfoy sniff out a soft laugh, and Harry sputtered in shock.

"Harry, just go." her voice was beginning to tremble, and try as she might to hold it together, she felt her walls caving in on themselves. Thankfully, Harry nodded and swept passed her. Malfoy stepped back into the hallway, eyes on a distant part of the floor boards. Harry paused next to the other man, not even looking at him, and hissed, "Lay one finger on her, and I rip your bowels through your goddamn mouth, Malfoy. Don't fucking go near her." Malfoy didn't react, or try to say anything. Only smirked, and gave a half nod. Harry took one more glance back at Hermione.

"I'll come back in a couple days. I've got to go meet with the French Minister, and won't be back til the weekend."

Hermione nodded, and Harry left, rather reluctantly.

She looked up at Malfoy. He was tapping the door frame, quietly assessing her demeanor. She didnt realize that now she was physically shaking, and could suddenly feel the panic rising in her chest. Her throat felt dried, and she couldn't stop the dizzying feeling of the world shifting sideways. She watched from what felt like miles away as Malfoy stepped into her room, shut the door and stood before her.

"Granger, focus on my voice."

Her head was thumping, her heart beat sounded like it was in her ears. She tried to speak to him, but felt her throat constrict. She began taking gasping breaths, and clutched at her neck and chest. She collapsed to her knees on the floor before him. She was vaguely aware that he had joined her, kneeling down and taking her shoulders firmly in his hands.

"Granger, my voice. Find it and hang on to it." He was calm and quiet, but firm.

Hermione fought desperately within her mind to seek him out. She looked up, gasping, tears prickling at her eyes. Her hands flew out and gripped his arms.

"I am right here, and I will stay as long as you need me to."

She was trying with all her being to focus on his words. He kept speaking in those quiet and soothing tones. She was half certain this could not be Malfoy, but an imposter. Perhaps he would kill her, after revealing his disguise and true identity.

"Hold on to my voice and come back from wherever you're trying to drift off to, Granger."

She felt her magic sizzle beneath her skin, trickling along her arms, to her fingertips, and seemingly reaching out to him. She felt her breathing calm, and her chest stopped hammering so much. He didn't back away from her, but she knew he could feel her magic tracing along his forearms, seeking him out, pulling him closer. Her sense of security and comfort had been shattered, and he was offering a way to mend it.

"Malfoy," she breathed, her voice barely more than a whimper. He moved his hands from her shoulders, and slid along her arms until he could take her hands into his. "Thank you."

He nodded and pulled her up to her feet again. She wobbled slightly, but he easily slipped his arms around her waist the same way he'd done the first time he entered her room. She stood limply in his embrace, eyes shut and focused on controlling her breathing.

Having been devoid of feeling, to suddenly experience an onslaught of it was exhausting, and also made her feel quite queasy. She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her, and as much as she knew she should jump away from him, push him aside and flee, she instead allowed the warmth to wash over her. She allowed herself to rest her head against his chest, and didn't try to convince herself that he was unsafe and unpredictable. She didn't care, because right now in this moment, it was the first bit of peace she'd had in over a year.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter Three - Reflexes

Malfoy had taken to having tea with Hermione in her room every day now. It'd been just over a week since her panic after Harry's departure, and she still felt confused by his motives, or even whether or not he was honestly not an imposter under polyjuice. His kindness unsettled her. It wasn't logical, yet here he was, sitting at her windowside table, legs crossed, eating biscuits and sipping tea.

"Granger, eat your sandwiches."

She glanced at him, and saw him watching her over his tea cup. Her lip twitched in amusement. She thought he may have begun this little tradition of tea time as a way to try and convince her to eat, but he had never outright requested it of her until now. He must be feeling desperate.

"Something funny, witch?"

Her eyes never left him, and she shook her head.

"I'm not hungry." She said.

"You're never hungry. Still, eat them and I will leave you alone." He said, taking a sip of his tea.

She couldn't tell if he was upset or annoyed with her. He never showed that his patience might be thinning, or that he was on the verge of cursing her. She probably watched him just as much as he watched her. She still felt clueless. She wondered if he might feel the same way about her secrecy and personal life choices.

She slowly plucked up one of the smallest cucumber sandwiches and ate it. He didn't react, but Hermione could have sworn his eyes twinkled momentarily in response.

"Granger," he said in a hushed voice, watching her finish off a fourth small sandwich and sip her tea,"Lets go somewhere today."

She looked up at him with slightly wider eyes than usual, but recovered her faculties quickly. She cleared her throat and placed her cup and saucer down.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, shaking her head slightly.

"To experience freedom again. To experience life."

They sat in silence, surveying the others movements for quite some time, before Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No."

He nodded, and slowly refilled his cup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malfoy asked every day at some point for Granger to accompany him outside the Leaky Cauldron, and everyday she said no. She wondered if this is all he did with his time. He couldn't possibly think he was making any progress on her. Not even Harry was so lucky, and he had been trying for over a year.

The daily routine for her was always wake up, bathe, dress, stare out the window, place the food tray from the day before outside her door, stare out the window, tea with Malfoy, avoid conversation, stare out the window, refuse his suggestions to eat or venture off somewhere, say goodnight and watch Malfoy leave, change, stare out the window, go to bed.

She did stop walking alone at night at Malfoys request, however. She'd gone once without telling him, not that she needed to or anything, and upon her return she found him running along the sidewalk franticly searching for her. It was the first time in years she had seen that panic in his eyes and she found it didn't sit well with her. She promised him as they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron that she would stay in at night from then on.

Today, however, she was still alone. Malfoy had not come by and she didn't much care either way, but it was unusual to say the least. Odd how this could now be considered unusual for her. She tapped her fingers on the window sill, wondering if she should check on him. It would be the polite thing to do... Her mind was a constant struggle between what she knew to be right, and what she felt inside. She was like a hollowed out version of the girl she used to be. It took a great deal of effort to extend simple acts of courtesy these days. She sighed and turned away from the window to go see about the blond.

"Malfoy..." She called once leaving the confines of her room and knocked on his door. She couldn't hear anything inside and thought he might have actually gone somewhere for once.

"Malfoy, are you in there? I was just... checking if you're okay."

Still no answer. A month ago, Hermione would not have cared enough to make the effort. She would have continued to stare out her window until bedtime. She almost turned back to her room, but something inside was tugging at her to see for herself if he was inside. She thought of the time he talked her down from her panic attack, and decided she couldn't very well let him alone if he was feeling down at all. She furrowed her brow, placing her hand on the door knob. She concentrated for a moment and heard the lock click.

"Malfoy, if you're in here, I'm coming in..."

She felt like she was intruding, but she would just peak in. If he wasn't there, no harm done and she'd lock it back up and leave. If he was, and demanded she leave, she would. If he was upset, she'd offer her assistance. She slowly turned the handle and peered inside. His room was much like hers, but slightly bigger, of course. She stepped inside and allowed her eyes to adjust to the growing dark of the room. She thought he wasn't in, but heard something from behind his bed, coming from the floor. Confused, she walked toward the noise. She knew she should be on high alert. She should have her wand out, ready to defend herself if needed. Ignoring the fail safes in her brain, she continued forward. Rounding the side of his bed, she inhaled sharply at the sight before her.

Malfoy was sprawled out on the floor, dressed in black trousers and a loose white button up with the sleeves rolled up. Well, at least some of it was still white... She found that he was dirty, with gravel and soil all over him. His face, arms and what she could see of his neck and chest had cuts and bruises and blood along them. He was breathing, albeit with significant effort on his part and she wondered why he didn't seek assistance for his injuries sooner. How had he gotten them, anyway?

She knelt by his side and brushed the hair out of his face. He looked pale and pained and had broken out in a cold sweat.

"Malfoy." She whispered. "Malfoy, can you hear me? Can you speak?"

She could hear him grumble incoherently, and he winced in pain as he tried to turn his head and find her voice. She pulled her wand out, and cast several spells to clear away the grime and blood, healed the cuts littering across his exposed skin, and did her best to diagnose and repair any cracked or broken bones. She couldn't do anything for the bruising, as she didn't have a salve with her, nor could she help with the residual pain and soreness. She shakily put her wand away again. She had not performed so much magic in quite some time, and felt her fingers tingling. It had actually felt good, but she pushed that thought aside as she turned her attention back to the man lying next to her.

"Malfoy, can you stand? You've got to get off the floor." She asked quietly. She hadn't noticed she'd begun stroking his arm gently, trying to rouse him out of the stupor he was in. He grumbled again and made to move. She quickly grasped his arm, and helped him up, and they all but toppled onto the bed.

She felt her heart thud momentarily in her chest. She'd half landed on him, and on the bed. He gasped through the pain of the fall, but when she hurriedly tried to get up, he gripped her to his chest tightly.

"Stay here." He whispered hoarsely. She didn't know what to do. She felt she should punch him, or yell and jump away. She thought he was absolutely off his rocker and must be dreaming or drunk on the pain. She chanced a glance to his face and saw him looking down at her through half hooded eyes.

"Please, stay with me."

She watched him for a moment longer, and nodded. He adjusted himself to lie on his side and pulled her flush against him, her hands on his chest and she was able to see his face clearly. He kept his eyes on her, and every now and then she would notice him flinch or shudder from the pain. She wondered briefly if he'd been crucio'd, because his reactions seemed fairly similar to those after effects.

She reached a hand up and gently stroked his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she breathed, and for the first time in Merlin knew how long, she felt her stomach knot up, and a tightening in her chest. She didn't care enough for herself on whether she lived or died, but seeing him like this, knowing he was possibly tortured in the last few hours, made her want to scream and hunt down who did this to him.

"I'm better now."

"I can go get something to help with your pain, Malfoy." She made to get up from the bed, but he shook his head and held her tighter. She saw him wince at the movement.

"I'm sorry. Don't hold me so tight, I won't get up." She whispered. Instead, she settled herself back down and continued to stroke along his jawline and cheek.

They remained like this for what was likely hours. The daylight in the room completely left, and the moonlight from outside cast a cool glow across the bed. Malfoy drifted in and out of sleep, and she didn't move a muscle for fear of hurting him again. She was struggling with her emotions at this point. Warring over the concern growing inside her for this man. He showed up out of the shadows, ingrained himself into her day to day, and never pushed her any which way, but slowly somehow, he became important to her without her even realizing. She sighed, and felt him squeeze her gently. His silver grey eyes opened and they sparkled beautifully in the moonlight.

"You're still here." He murmured, and she nodded. She could have swore he'd sort of smiled, but it was gone so fast she thought she may have imagined it in the dark.

"Want to tell me what happened to you, Malfoy?"

He shook his head and buried his face into the crook of her neck. She felt her heart thud again, and silently cursed her simply female body for its traitorous reactions. His breath danced along her skin, and she tried to focus her thoughts back onto more important things.

"Malfoy, you were in bad shape when I found you." She said quietly, not trying to sound like she was scolding him.

"I'm okay now, Granger." came his soft reply from somewhere under her hair.

She shimmied away from him slightly and forced him to look into her eyes. She could see him struggling. He had gone through something horrible, but didn't want to burden her with his problems. She felt a pang in her chest and knew right then that she was worried for him, and would continue to feel this way everyday from then on.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asked, gently caressing a spot at the nape of his neck. She just wanted him to feel relaxed, and didn't really care how intimate this all probably was. He shook his head again. "Me either." She said. He tightened his hold on her.

"Would you like to eat? I promise I will join you this time, and I won't complain." She said, and he gave her a small chuckle. Shockingly, she did something completely unexpected. She smiled. She could not remember the last time she had smiled for anything or anyone, but here she was, smiling in bed up at Draco Malfoy. He tilted his head, watching her, his eyes danced over her face and he wore an expression she couldn't quite read. He lifted a hand and brushed his fingers across the outer corners of her eyes, her cheeks, her lips and her jawline.

"How simply beautiful it is to finally see that smile again, Granger." he whispered, and she felt herself shiver under his touch. What on earth was happening to her?

"Food?" she asked again, and could hear the slight tremor in her voice. He breathed in deeply and nodded. She slowly rose from the bed, and went across to her room. The dinner tray was where she expected it to be, left by a house elf Harry commissioned to ensure she was fed regularly. It was always piled with far too many things for her alone, but was perfect to share.

She placed the tray on the bed beside him. He tried to sit at his small table, but she refused to allow him out of bed.

"Do you have any potions or salves here with you, Malfoy? To help with your pain and stiffness?"

He nodded, as he struggled to seat himself comfortably against the headboard. She helped him lean against the pillows as he pointed to his bathroom.

"There's some in there, on the counter top." He replied.

Hermione retrieved a Pepper Up potion and a salve for sore muscles, but he didn't seem to have anything for his bruising. She returned to the bed, and ate with him quietly after handing him the items. They didn't speak at all, and she tried not to stare too much at him. She could see swelling on his arms and face and wanted to kill whoever was responsible.

"Granger, your desire for revenge is wafting off you like dung off a dung beetle." came the blonds lazy drawl, and she snapped herself out of her thoughts. She looked down at the bit of bread held in her hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm just angry. I find that I don't really like seeing you this way."

He reached over and cupped her cheek for a moment before nodding in understanding, and continued to eat. She wondered why he wouldn't say anything about it, but knew she was being a hypocrite. She barely spoke to him about anything since he'd come into her life.

"I suppose I will go back to my room, if you're sure you feel better?" She said, once they'd finally finished eating and Malfoy had taken his potion. He was giving her that funny look again. In another setting, she might have described it as cute or adorable, but right now, all it did was confuse her. "What's wrong, Malfoy?"

"Can you help me with this salve?"

He held out the small container, and with unsure hands, she took it from him. She watched silently as he removed his shirt, and threw it off to the side. By this point, he'd already lit some candles around the room, and Hermione inwardly cursed the soft glow of the warm light for dancing across his lean muscles and fair skin the way it did. She also worked incredibly hard to suppress the rage she felt at the sight of all his scars from the past, and bruises from the present that were scattered all across his torso and stomach.

He was watching her reactions again, so she did her best to slip on her blank mask. She motioned for him to lean back on the pillows against the headboard and began work on his bruised chest. Immediately she could see his sore muscles loosen and relax as the salve was rubbed into his skin.

It took about forty minutes to thoroughly rub the concoction into his chest and back, but once she was finally done, he'd fallen fast asleep, lying flat on his stomach.

Hermione cleared away their mess of food and put away the medicines and potions he'd taken. Walking back to his bedside, she gently eased the fallen hair away from his sleeping face and looked at him closely one more time.

He was really stunning, and the fact that he was showing her side's to him she would never have dreamed to know was intriguing to her. She smiled again, and thought how glad she was that he found her before she turned away and went back to her room for the night.

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter Four - Relapse

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Hermione was screaming. The sound was piercing and she drowned in the sorrow she felt. She felt like her entire body was engulfed in flame, and she felt herself crashing to her knees. She couldnt breath, she couldnt think. She felt like she wanted to run, but her body betrayed her and refused to carry her away. She looked to her surroundings. She tried depseratly to wscape this hell. She knew where she was, and didnt want to look straight ahead of her. She fought with eveything she had to pull herself away, but couldnt. Her eyes reluctantly lifted and she felt her insides breaking, shattering in anguish and despair._ _Her parents lie limply, tied to the chairs of their dining room, knives protruding from various locations on their bodies, blood coating them and the floor around them. She could see them stir slightly, trying to push passed the pain they were experiencing, but quickly losing whatever strength they had left. Her father's eyes fluttered, and his head tipped to the side. He was looking for his wife, but could not bring himself to align his thoughts with his movements. She could see tears staining her mother's face, and she wanted to move, or call for someone. She wanted to do something. She couldn't. She could only scream and watch as the last moments of her parents lives dangled before her..._

Hermione jolted upright. She was sweating, and shaking. She looked around in confusion, but slowly gathered herself and remembered her surroundings. She shuddered and touched her hand to her face. It was wet. She'd been crying. She dropped her head onto her knees and gripped her hair with her hands and growled in frustration. She had not witnessed her parents deaths, but Harry had told her what happened to them per her insistence, and her imagination constantly found ways to fill in the rest and torment her over the past year. This time was different though. It felt more pronounced, more real. She assumed it was because of how she'd found Malfoy in his room the other day. It was unnerving, finding him lying in his own blood with cuts and bruises littered across his body. She hadn't seen a sight like that since the war almost five years prior.

She took in a deep breath and sat up straight. She came to a quick decision, and pulled her bedding away from her body, and got herself out of bed. Shakily, she walked quietly from her room, and knocked gently on Malfoys door. She could not hear anything and thought he must be asleep. She was about to turn and leave, but heard his lock click, and the door slowly opened to her. She stepped inside, and could see Malfoy standing by his window. He wore a plain grey shirt, some muggle jeans, and was barefoot. He looked over to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, his voice filling the silent room.

She shook her head and shut his door. The locks automatically clicked back into place.

"I.. had a nightmare." She said, standing still by the door.

"I know." he replied.

"How did you know?" she asked. She was suddenly very unsure of herself. Draco Malfoy had the ability to calm but also unsettle her, and she never knew which it would be until it was already happening.

"I could feel you. Your magic. Your hopelessness and misery. I felt it."

She stood watching him, the shock of his words welled inside her chest. He could feel her magic and her emotions from across the hall? How could that even be possible? They were not bonded in any way, had performed no rituals or claimed one another. How could that happen?

"Is that why you're awake, too?" she asked quietly. He nodded. She briefly wondered why than, had he not come to her. She scolded herself at the thought, however. He was not her keeper. He was not required to come running when she was battling her demons. She involuntarily let out a quiet sob.

Slowly, he made his way to her and took her into his arms. He held her tightly, and she didn't bother fighting the pain this time. She shook, and sobbed, gripping onto the thin fabric of his shirt and let the sadness consume her. He didn't move or flinch once, just held her tightly and allowed her to whimper and groan into his chest. The pain washed over him in waves. He could feel the agony rip at the core of his own magic and all he could do was allow her to release the grief she held on to for so long.

"Draco..." She whimpered, sounding absolutely defeated and broken. She felt his grip on her tighten slightly at her use of his name.

"Hermione..."

Somehow she knew some unseen, unspoken barrier was just crossed. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. She didn't know if she should be upset or worried about it. All she knew was this man clutching on to her was forcing her to feel again, and she hated and loved it all at once and she felt like she was going mad because of it.

He pulled her across the floor to his bed and laid her down. She didn't bother protesting against him. She was so overcome with grief, nothing seemed to matter anymore. It was like second nature for her now, to be led around by him, and just trusting that he meant her no harm. She thought that might be stupid of her, that she should take better care, but she just couldn't. It was easier to let someone else make decisions for her.

She watched him through puffy eyes as he lifted her legs onto the bed, and pulled the blanket around her, tucking her in gently. The scent of him on the comforter washed over her, and she closed her eyes instinctively. She thought he would climb into the bed with her, but he moved to stand by the window again. She rolled over to watch him, before the exhaustion of her sobs took hold and her heavy lidded eyes shut as she drifted into sleep once again.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke to a dim light shining on her eyes. She squinted to see she was facing toward the window. She looked around but didn't see the blonde man any where. She grumbled, noticing her head was pulsing with a mild headache. She rolled over and sat up in the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Clearing her throat, she called out to the empty room, wondering if maybe he was in the bathroom.

"Draco?"

Silence.

She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. She couldn't help herself. She began to cry quietly. She felt frustrated with herself. She could not understand this floodgate of emotions she was suddenly experiencing constantly. Was this Draco's goal? To bring her back into her despair? Is this what he wanted to do to her, instead of kill her? Or before killing her? She thought she may be losing her mind. She clutched onto her knees and buried her face in her arms. Her sobs came in gasping shudders now, and she felt herself getting light headed.

She jumped when she felt warm hands grasp onto her and forced her to sit upright. She looked up and her eyes locked onto stormy grey.

"Hermione, why are you crying again?" he whispered, his breath dusting across her face. She gulped down the lump in her throat and blinked away her remaining tears.

"I d-don't really k-know..." She whimpered, now clinging onto his shirt, and pulling him closer to her. He sat with her on the bed and pulled her into a hug.

 _When did hugging Draco start feeling like the safest place on Earth?_ she wondered, burying her face into the dip of his neck and his shoulder.

"Where did you go, Draco?"

He was silent for a long moment, holding her firmly against him. She always wondered if he would actually answer her when he did this. It was like he was fighting an internal battle in whether or not to speak to her. Finally she heard him exhale and he spoke.

"I was looking for someone."

Hermione tilted her head up to look at him.

"Looking for someone? Who?"

"Not your concern, Hermione."

She frowned. Why didn't he want to tell her? She pushed up from him and turned fully to look him in the eyes. A question suddenly popped into her head and she couldn't believe she hadn't thought to ask until now.

"Draco, what do you do as a job? I assume you have one, if only to alleviate any boredom you might experience in the daytime."

He stiffened momentarily at her sudden question, watching her through clouded grey eyes. She bit at her bottom lip anxiously, to which he raised his hand, and stopped with his thumb. She felt her face flush.

 _What in the world..._

Her mind went completely blank, and she felt her heart thud in her chest. He tugged her bottom lip away from her abusive teeth and wiped across it gently before lowering his hand again. She felt her mouth go dry, and had to blink several times to refocus her thoughts.

"D-Draco, what do you do for work?"

He sighed.

"I am an Auror." He stated quietly, looking away from her.

She sat, unmoving, shocked at the revelation. He was an Auror. An actual works for the Ministry, probably sees Harry Potter all the time, catching Death Eaters and sends them to Azkaban, real life Auror. She didn't know what to say anymore. They were quiet for another lengthy stretch of time. She had to try very hard to complete a single thought instead of flick through several half formed ideas. Clearing her throat, she whispered another question.

"It wasn't a house elf that found me, was it?"

He sniffed, obviously not comfortable with this new subject, but shook his head which cause several strands of his hair to fall forward. She nodded, and took his hand in hers. He looked up into her cool, brown eyes.

"Who were you looking for, Draco?" Now with what she knew, she had a feeling she knew his answer.

"Your parents killer."

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter Five - Panic

**Trigger Warning. Mentions of Panic, And Extreme Weight Loss. No topics are lingered on, they are brief mentions. TY.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Why are you doing that?" she asked, shock flitting through every cell in her body at his confession. "Why are you looking for my parents killer?"

Draco raised a hand to his face and rubbed at his tense expression. He looked defeated, and... tired. So very tired.

"Hermione, when I found out what happened, I was angry. I was furious that you, who'd suffered so much, was dealt this painfully evil hand to live with and I felt compelled to.. to help. You're so... pure. The pain you experience, its just- its not right. I don't know. Hermione... I didn't save you from torture once... I can't just stand by this time. I became an Auror, no matter how difficult it was since no one trusted me at first, I did it for you, Hermione. To help you."

Draco was watching her, earnestly trying to decipher the emotions filtering across her face. She was struggling with everything he'd said. She thought briefly on how he'd never said so many words at one time to her before, and it was odd. She then focused on what he was actually saying and she felt her chest tighten, her breathing was becoming labored and she felt a light sweat break across her skin.

"Draco... Draco..." She shakily whispered, panic rising in her voice. He instantly pulled her into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around her waist and speaking softly to her.

"Follow my voice, Hermione. Breath, and follow me back..."

Hermione was shaking, and she was suddenly bombarded with the images from her nightmare. Seeing the blood on the floor, the glint of the blade handles, her barely conscious parents... She could taste the bile on her tongue, and made a choked gagging sound. Draco quickly pulled his wand, and summoned the small bin by the dressor and rested it under her chin just as she retched forward into it. She couldn't breath, and even though her stomach was empty, she continued to heave into the bin. Draco was rubbing calming circles over her lower back with one hand, and pulling her hair away from her face with the other.

"Hermione, follow me back. Don't fly off to whatever lonely place you're trying to escape to." He whispered by her ear as she gasped and shook and clutched the bin. Slowly, she found enough strength to latch onto his words and find herself back in his room on his bed while he used a spare napkin to wipe clean her mouth and chin.

"Come out with me today." He whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. She stared back, still shaking and knowing she should be angry, or upset or scared by what he'd said to her today. She should make him explain himself further. Make him leave her alone forever and tell him for the hundredth time that she would go nowhere with him...

"Okay. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was looking at herself in the mirror in her room after a calming shower. She stood in only her bra and knickers, which she needed to charm to fit since she'd lost so much weight. She had not properly looked at herself in so long. She couldn't help but feel disappointed for allowing this to go as far as it has. She looked so frail. Her ribs were prominent, and she barely had anything hiding the bones of her arms, legs and face. She looked so sick and ghostly. It was a wonder Harry and even Draco could bother to look at her for very long.

She sighed, and pulled a jumper over her head and some simple muggle denim jeans over her legs and bum. The clothing hung extremely loose on her frame, and she shook her head. She didn't know how to fix this, and by no means was she referring to her too large clothing.

 _Insufferable know it all, indeed._ she thought, bitterly remembering the naivety of her youth.

A light knock came from her door, and the usual tapping that let her know Draco was waiting for her response. She waved her hand and the door opened. She turned to look at the blond man in the doorway. He wore a simple black coat over a black jumper and some black slacks and his ridiculously polished black shoes.

"Ready?" he asked quietly, offering a small smile. She shook her head and he laughed softly. He extended a hand out to her, palm up, and she slowly walked over to take it. "I will keep you safe, Granger." He said smoothly, and once she'd slipped her flats on, they headed downstairs and out the doors into the cool, bustling street of Diagon Alley.

Hermione nervously gripped onto Dracos arm. She had not come out into the Alley during the day time in years. The amount of people moving around her made her extremely uncomfortable and by how she was squeezing his arm, she could tell another breakdown was going to happen.

"Hermione." Draco firmly turned to her and forced her to look at nothing and no one else except him. "You are okay. You are safe."

She was letting out ragged breaths now, her eyes beginning to glisten with tears unshed and her brow was furrowed anxiously. Someone passing bumped into her, sending her straight into Draco's arms. She whimpered into his chest, but he pulled her upright once more and made her look at him.

"Hermione, you are in no danger. Do you trust me?" he asked quietly, stroking her flushed cheek gently.

She was drowning in his eyes. Her breath caught in her throat. How was it possible that he could be so gentle with her? Everyday since she stumbled into his presence, he'd been so kind to her, without hesitation. Did he really mean it when he said he thought her life unfair and all he wanted was to help make things right? She couldn't comprehend this. It was too much. But he'd asked her if she trusted him. Did she? She had wondered that very morning if he still meant to kill her. It was a half hearted thought, and she only managed to confuse herself. But right now, this moment, she felt safe. She knew he would not let anything happen to her.

"Yes, Draco." She answered just as quietly. He smiled down at her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, making every part of her tingle.

"Come on." He said, taking her hand and leading her down the Alley. She noticed they were getting looks from some of the people passing that realized who they were. It must look rather odd, after all.. Draco Malfoy walking hand in hand with a sickly Hermione Granger, that up until that day, her location was unknown. She hadn't even considered the reaction when she agreed to come out with him today. She had not shown herself publicly in so long. People would be shocked at the state of her. She would purposefully be avoiding the Daily Prophet for quite awhile.

"Come in here." Draco's voice pulled her back to the present and saw he was leading her into Flourish Blotts. Hermione let out a gasp, the interior was different. The owner had reworked the front room and created a small seating area amongst the bookcases where customers could relax and read comfortably. She also noted the warmer colors painted on the walls and there were more candles floating around than usual. It felt so cozy and warm and suddenly Hermione's anxiety melted away.

"I thought we could enjoy some time here, but it's also quiet enough for you." He said, looking expectantly to her.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Draco." She hugged him gently and made her way to some of the shelves, brushing her fingers across the spines of the well loved tomes. She allowed the scent of the old books to envelope her. She felt the tingle of her magic extend outward. Part of it seeking out the call of these leatherbound treasures, but part of it also seeking out the presence of a certain blond nearby. She allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she walked slowly onward. She couldn't understand how Draco was doing it, but he elicited feelings in her that had long been dead and buried. She finally felt a hint of contentment and bliss between these ancient elm walls. She looked in his direction. He was buried in a book a few feet away from her, a look of amusement on his face. She smiled again, and continued on, just happy to feel the caress of the old books across her fingertips.

After awhile, they'd both found some books and settled into the cushioned chairs in the middle of the room, surrounded by book cases and ferns and a small table. Draco had gotten them some tea from the shop next door and they quietly let time pass as they lost themselves in their chosen stories. Hermione stole glances every now and than of the man next to her, and tried to sort out what she was feeling toward him. He was just as secretive about his inner workings as she was, if not more so. Still, she couldn't help but latch herself to him since that first late night stroll down the Alley. Turning her attention back to her book, she continued to read long after the sun had gone down. The voice of the shop owner is the only thing that snapped her out of its focus, reminding them they would be closing in fifteen minutes.

She and Draco stood, stretching out their limbs. He gently took the books from her arms and said he'd pay for them so she could take them back to the hotel. She started to protest but he gave her a withering look, so she promptly shut her mouth. She was grateful anyway, it got awfully boring in her little room at the Leaky Cauldron. It would be nice to have new books to read for once. Harry used to try and bring her things to read, but her disinterest stemmed from her unwillingness to live. If she didn't want to live, what was the point in gaining new knowledge? He'd stopped trying after a couple months.

Now though, Draco was here stirring up old flames within herself and once again being amongst all these books that resonated old magic and new, she couldnt ignore the hum of her own powers as they began to crave the tomes once more.

"Let's go eat, Hermione." Draco said as they walked out of the shop. Hermione hesitated. "What's wrong?" he asked, stopping a few paces ahead of her when he realized she hadn't followed.

"I don't want to, Draco. Everyone will just stare..." She looked down at her feet, ashamed of herself for admitting the discomfort that suddenly returned.

He watched her for a moment before reaching for her again. She grasped his hand and looked into his eyes.

"Okay, let's go back to the Inn."

She nodded and followed him quietly as he led them through the now smaller crowd.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco?" Hermione called to him as he stood staring at some of the books on her table. He hummed in response.

"Draco, I... I want you to stop looking for my parents killer." she said, so quietly, he had to strain to hear her. His head snapped up, a look of shock and disdain in his eyes.

"Granger, what!?" he hissed. She winced at his tone. He was always so gentle with her. This sudden shift in his demeanor caught her off guard.

"You have to stop. Let Harry or someone else do it." she said, averting her gaze from the blond. He straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why? I am qualified, same as Potter or anyone else." he replied stiffly.

She felt extremely nervous now. She thought this was best and was resolute in her decision, however now, with him glaring at her like that, she wasn't so sure anymore.

"I have a feeling this is too personal for you... and clearly someone didn't like you snooping, if there is anything to be surmised with how I found you that evening..." her words drifted, and she began to fidget under his scrutinizing gaze. He shook his head slowly.

"No." he said and this time it was Hermione that snapped her attention back on him. "I will never stop until I find whoever is responsible."

"Draco!" Hermione could not believe what she was hearing. He was so willing to endanger his life, for what? Revenge? Revenge that wasn't even for his own cause.

"Hermione, you may not realize this, but I keep my promises. I promised to watch over you, and while whoever killed your parents is free, you remain at risk." he said simply.

She watched the tension pulse off him, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek just to prevent herself retorting. She understood. She didn't have to like it, though. She sat on the edge of her bed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, and watched him intently. With a curt nod, she decided it best to end the conversation, for now.. Just then, there was a knock on her door. Draco discreetly slipped his wand from his long jumper sleeve, just incase.

"Hermione, It's me, Harry." called her friend from the other side of the door.

She looked quickly at Draco, but there was no use in stalling. Harry would only get impatient, and she knew whether it be two seconds or twenty minutes, these men would snip at each other regardless. With a wave of her hand, the lock on her door released and the door swung gently open. The raven haired man entered her room and immediately stopped at the sight of Malfoy.

"What the bloody fuck are you doing here?" he hissed angrily. Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, stop that." she sounded so tired. Harry glanced in her direction for a moment before his eyes flicked back over to the Slytherin by the window.

"That's not an answer." he gritted out through clenched teeth.

Hermione could see Draco lock his jaw tightly, obviously trying to avoid saying any scathing remarks in her presence.

"I am enjoying Grangers company, clearly Potter, can't you see or did those glasses of yours break again?"

Hermione heaved herself up before Harry could respond.

"What is it, Harry? Come to check I'm still alive and well?" she asked. Her eyes rested on his stressed expression and he turned to her finally letting his focus readjust.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around as much, Hermione. Work has been... well, anyway. Have you been eating?" his eyes surveyed her petite form, and though she still looked frail and too thin, she clearly had a new flush to her complexion that hadn't been there in quite some time, and more of her womanly curves had returned, even if only a little. She nodded, gesturing slightly to Draco.

"He has come everyday and sat with me until I eat enough to satisfy his demands." she stated simply. Harry clenched his fists by his side's, she could have sworn she saw a sliver of guilt in his eyes.

"Yes, well, that's good. That you're eating, I mean." Harry mumbled. Then looking directly into her eyes again, he stepped forward a bit. He spoke gently. "You do look much better from when I last saw you, Hermione."

She offered him a small smile and reached out to him. He strode forward quickly and pulled her into a delicate hug. He buried his face into the dip of her shoulder and neck and inhaled deeply. She felt wetness upon her flesh and knew he was shedding long held back tears for her.

"Harry..." she whispered, stroking her hand over his soft, unruly hair. From the corner of her eye, she saw Draco step around them. He paused a moment to look at her and she gave him a reassuring smile that she would be fine. He nodded and quietly left the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

"Hermione, I-I'm so-sorry I am f-failing you!" her bespectacled friend sobbed, pulling back from her to search her eyes for any hints of shame or despair.

She gently placed her fingertips over his trembling lips and moved them to wipe away his tears. She placed the tip of her finger to the tip of his nose and smiled brilliantly at him. He gazed in wonder at the sight. It had been so long.

"Stop that." she said gently. He roped his arms around her waist again and gripped her in a tighter hug.

"You're my best friend. I tried so hard. I didn't want to give up on you. I was giving up, Hermione. I'm so sorry. It took everything I had to come here today. I don't want to turn my back on you." Harry lamented into her hair. She felt a shiver along her spine at the warmth of his breath on her skin, and rubbed one hand along his shoulder blade in comfort.

"You've been a wonderful friend, Harry. Never once did I feel you gave up on me, even on the worst days. On the days I did and said things to you that should have garnered your hatred for me. You are not a failure, Harry Potter. You're a good man with a good heart. Thank you for being here for me, even if it took me this long to see it." Hermione said, a newfound longing and strength in her voice. She felt Harry shudder again and this time his sobs were loud and unrestricted as he held onto her, hoping she knew how much he regretted his past behavior, and his determination to make it up to her.

She knew. She always knew, when it came to her best friend.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter Six - Breakdown

Draco dutifully made sure to continue checking on Hermione every day, and Harry started coming back every couple of days. At least until he had to leave for another raid. It was a little overwhelming for Hermione, so she asked them to leave her be today. Just one day of alone time, to see how her brain and body coped. It was hard.

She felt numb. Physically and mentally, she was straining herself and the tipping point was quickly upon her. She picked up her wand for the first time in months and cast a muffliato on the room she occupied.

She walked over to her bed and sat. It took seconds before she was crumpled into a ball hugging her pillow, sobbing loudly. She didn't know why she was crying, only that she needed to. All this time she kept herself closed off from everyone and everything. It wasn't enough that the war ravaged her youth, but barely into adulthood, her parents were ripped from her and there was never any getting them back again. She blamed herself. If she hadn't got sorted into Gryffindor, maybe she could have avoided Harry and Ron and not been pegged as Undesirable Number Two on the Ministrys and Death Eaters most wanted list. If she had not been crying in that bathroom when the troll came in, if she hadn't snuck out with the boys to the third floor corridor, if she hadn't spent all those nights up in the common room plotting and planning... maybe her life would be different...

She sobbed harder. Of course life would be different. Harry would not have had her. Harry was the Chosen One, but Hermione was the brilliant one. He'd needed her, just as much as she had needed him. Who could say the light would have won, and the war would have ended as quickly as it had if Hermione hadn't been such an integral part of the fight?

She couldn't help but to feel bitter. After everything they sacrificed, why was life still mistreating them? Why did other people have to suffer for their actions? Why did her parents have to die for having a child born into a world they knew nothing of?

She would never have the answers she was seeking and she shuddered, clinging to the pillow until she fell into a fitful sleep. She was completely unaware that her magic had been tingling through her body as she wept, and had not noticed the effect it had on her room, or on a certain blond across the hall that stopped pacing his room mid stride. Head down, and fists clenched, he let the anguish, despair and loneliness that was not his own wash over him, knowing there was nothing he could do to make it go away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke in a state of confusion. She'd been dreaming in a blur of swirling images, and nothing seemed to make sense. She was sweating and felt the chill from outside filling the room. It was dark now, so she assumed she'd been asleep for quite some time. She rolled to her other side and could see the glint on her bed side table from the metal food tray the house elves still left her daily.

Scooting over to it, she sat on the edge of her bed and grasped the cup of water, drinking greedily. She must be dehydrated. Refilling it, she drank it all again before placing it down and staring at the food. She knew she should eat it, but there was always something that prevented her. Her appetite was non-existent, and she hated that because she actually really loved food. Sighing, she picked up a small sausage and popped it into her mouth. It was tasteless to her.

 _How frustrating..._

She got up and waved her hand to light the candles in the room. She was stunned to see the disarray. Clothes and books strewn across the floor, shoes and her bag tossed haphazardly by the door. She sighed, and padded her way to the bathroom and got herself undressed. She desperately needed a shower. As soon as she'd turned the water on, there was a knock at her door. She heard the familiar tapping that accompanied it.

She wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the door. She stood a little distance away, waved her hand again and the locked shifted allowing the door to swing gently open.

Draco stood there leaning against the door frame. She thought he'd be surprised once he caught sight of her, but if he was, he didn't let it show.

"Bad time?" he asked quietly.

"I'm about to shower."

He raised a brow at her, glancing out the window behind her.

"I.. I slept all day, mostly." Hermione mumbled, and averted her eyes. She didn't want to tell him she cried herself into exhaustion. He nodded.

"When you're done, come over."

"Okay."

She shut the door and went back to her bathroom. She wondered why she so easily agreed to everything he said to her. Why should she go over? He was Malfoy. Since when did she listen to him?

With a resigned sigh, she got herself washed off, and out in a matter of minutes. No use lingering, as if the water would do anything for the actual grime on her soul she wished could be washed away.

Dressing in a simple pair of pajama shorts and shirt, she left her room quietly and knocked on Dracos door. It opened almost instantly, and she walked in to find him laying on his bed, one leg up bent at the knee, the other extended outward. He was sat back against his headboard with a book opened in his hand.

She fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt, waiting for him to say something. He looked up at her, and studied her a moment.

"Come here."

She walked over slowly, the sound of light footfalls and the creaking floor boards filling the room and stood next to him. She didn't know why she felt so anxious. He usually brought her comfort, but with her emotions running haywire, it made sense she was on edge now.

He set his book off to the side, and grabbed her hands. Without saying anything, he pulled her down, pretty much lying on top of him, and hugged her close. Her heart thudded dangerously in her chest and she was certain there was no way he didn't just feel that.

"Draco, what-"

"I hate when I can't do anything to make you feel better."

She bit her bottom lip, and settled for burrowing her head under his chin, her cheek resting against his chest. She felt a tear fall down her face and wondered what she could have possibly done that called Draco into her life. He still confused her, and she still fretted sometimes that she was being too casual with him, but then, he did things like this and she didn't seem to care anymore. Within the walls of the Leaky Cauldron, nothing else in the world mattered.

"Granger, stay here with me tonight." He whispered into her hair.

 _What the hell...?_

Confused wasn't the right word to describe how she felt. Her heart was hurting now with how fast it was beating. She gripped onto his shirt without thinking.

"Okay." She said just as quietly, and even she was in disbelief that yet again, she was agreeing to whatever he said.

He shifted them slightly and pulled the comforter over her as well and tucked her into his side, wrapping his arms around her.

She wondered if he wasn't just doing this for her. She wondered if he needed the closeness, as much as she probably did. Maybe that's why she kept agreeing. He never talked to her about his life. All she knew was that he was an Auror and was looking for her parents killer. He didn't work as much as Harry, and she tried to figure that out. If he was new, he couldn't possibly have less responsibility than Harry did.

Still, she knew he only left a few hours every day, anytime he felt like it, and would always come back, looking for her. She supposed she could ask Harry about it, but what if... what if there was a chance Draco was lying about being an Auror? It would make Harry suspicious, and demand she stay away from him. She frowned at the thought. Shouldn't she, though? Now, probably yes, but if he really was lying, then should she not be more than willing to tell him to shove off and never seek her out again? She burrowed into his arms further and he squeezed her lightly.

 _No..._ She thought. _No matter what, I know I don't want to be apart from him._

He was stroking his thumb lightly across her hip and she felt goosebumps rise all along her body, despite the warmth surrounding them together under the covers. Without fail, he continued to elicit responses from her she thought she'd never experience again. Even though she slept all day, she felt the comfort wash over her and lull her back into sleep, this time much more restful.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling warm, content and safe. She realized Draco hadn't let go of her, as she was still pressed snugly against him, and felt herself blushing. He was a man after all, and she was in his bed, and well... He was not immune to the morning reactions of his body, apparently. She didn't want to wake him, but also knew he'd be angry with himself if they remained this way for too long.

"Draco... wake up."

He grumbled into her hair and pressed himself into her even more. She flushed bright crimson now, and nudged him a bit.

"Draco, please wake up."

"I'm tired." He moaned, and Hermione had to fight to keep herself together.

"Parts of you don't seem to be..." She whispered. She felt him tense beside her, slowly realizing what she just said. He pulled back to look at her face. She offered him a small smile to show she wasn't upset, and he carefully peeled himself off her and to the other side of the bed. He sat up, took a few breaths and walked to the bathroom with out a word, shutting the door with a soft click.

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and giggled into her hand. She actually giggled. How long had it been since she'd done that? Malfoy looked so embarrassed, and it was kind of sweet.

She looked over when he emerged from the bathroom, now in complete control of himself, and sat back down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry, Hermione."

She blinked several times.

 _Did he just apologize for that? Silly man._

"Its alright. It's natural, I suppose." She shrugged, and without thinking, again, she reached out to him to lay back down with her. He complied, pulling her close and they just enjoyed the feel of the warmth between the shared space under the comforter.

 **End Chapter 6**

 **I know this was a short one, I apologize. We are almost done though, 4 more chapters to go, already written and waiting to be uploaded and enjoyed! I just wanted to take a moment to thabj everyone that has been favoriting and following because those notifications seriously make my day! Thank you all so much for enjoying the story. See ya tomorrow for the next chapter. Dont forget to leave a comment as well. I love to hear from you.**


	7. Chapter Seven - Affections

xxxxxxx

"Hermione, look at me."

She shifted in his arms so that she could tilt her head upward and look into his eyes. Her cheeks grew warm again as he looked into her brown eyes and she tingled at the feel of his warm breath dusting over her skin. He just lay there holding her for several minutes, and then kissed her forehead. Her eyes went to his again and she felt a knot forming in her chest. What was that about?

"Hermione, what do you think about leaving here? I could help you find your own place again." he whispered, looking intently at a spot just above her brow. She sucked in a breath and scrunched her face up slightly.

"I don't- I'm not- what I mean..." She sqeeuzed her eyes shut, frustrated by her inability to form a complete thought. Clenching her fist into Dracos' shirt again. she opted for calming breaths while he watched her. She felt another soft kiss, on her temple this time.

"Hermione, look at me." he asked gently. She obliged. "I just... I don't want this life for you, stuck here in this dump. You deserve palaces as far as I'm concerned." She smiled timidly at his words. He brushed a curl away from her face and looked deeply into her eyes. "Let's go find somewhere for you. Somewhere nice, with a library you'll love, and maybe a park nearby that you can enjoy. Come back to life, Hermione. It's really quite a lovely thing..."

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes again and quickly wiped them away. He grasped her wrist gently and lifted it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss to her pulse.

"You have so much left to offer the world. You have incredible strength, and love flowing through these veins. Please just think about it?" he finished, his voice a deep rumble now, and she could feel the knot tightening in her chest. She just nodded, unsure what she could possibly say. She wasn't even sure if her mouth would cooperate to be perfectly honest.

"I'd like to lay here all day, but I've got some things to take care of. You are welcome to remain here." he said, lifting up a bit to lean on one elbow. He was looking at her again, and she swore she could see something new swirling around in his beautiful silver blue eyes. It confused her, but before she could attempt to decipher it, he was placing a lingering kiss on her forehead again and then moved to leave the bed and head over to the bathroom. When she heard the door shut, she blew out a deep breath she hadn't noticed she held, and turned to lay on her back.

After around twenty minutes, Draco emerged from the bathroom and Hermione was convinced in that moment he was indeed trying to kill her. She stared, eyes wide, as he walked to his dressor with a towel tied lazily around his waist. _How in Godrics name was that staying put? Magic, had to be..._ He didn't even have the good sense to dry himself properly. There were trails of water drops falling from his hair, down his back and disappeared into the fabric of the towel. She slowly sunk down into his pillow and raised the blanket to hide half her face, blushing severely as she watched the muscles in his back and shoulders contract and flex with his movenents. Once he'd pulled out what he needed, he turned around, eyes falling on her mid stride to the bathroom. He paused, smirking at her from across the room.

"Granger?"

"Y-yes?" she replied feebly, still unable to avert her eyes from his slender form.

"You okay?" he asked, but his smirk grew a little wider and she knew he was finding her reaction to him amusing. He could only see her nose and above from behind the blanket, but she scowled at him nonetheless. He breathed out the smallest laugh, and Hermione was completely caught off guard by it. He looked so relaxed, so easy going. _How could this really be Draco Malfoy?_ She found she asked herself that question far too many times lately.

He unraveled the shirt in his hand and pulled it over his head and torso. She watched him smooth away any wrinkles before casting one more glance her way, then heading to the bathroom. She heaved out another deep sigh.

"Heart attack. That's the way he's going to do me in... can't be traced..." Hermione was mumbling quietly as she continued to bury herself further into the mattress. She hadn't noticed Draco step beside her until he placed a hand on the blanket that was shielding her thigh. She quickly peeked out at him.

"When are you going to stop thinking I am going to assassinate you?"

"When it's over with." She mumbled, and he actually laughed. It lit his whole face up, and she tilted her head up slightly to see him better. He had the smallest crows feet at the corners of his eyes, and his face naturally flushed a light shade of pink. The thing that stood out the most was the way his eyes were sparkling down at her. She'd never seen that before, and all she could think was how absolutely stunning this man is. He was always so much more somber around her, and now she supposed it's because she herself was constantly so downcast. He had no reason to be jovial at all in her presence, until now. She felt a tug on her heart and decided she would try to make him laugh like that more often.

"I'll see you later, pretty girl." He said quietly, and kissed her cheek before leaving with a soft click of the door behind him and the locks magically clamping into place, along with the thrum of his own personal wards. She was free to leave, but no one else would be able to get in or out if they tried. She stared at the door for a long time, thoughts swirling her mind so quickly she almost felt sick from it all... _What was Draco doing to her?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione decided to shower and change while Draco was gone, and she even popped over to her room to clean up the mess she'd made during her emotional outburst the day before. She found a new food tray on her night stand, and after a moment, she picked it up and took it into Dracos' room. Placing it on the little table by the window, she settled herself and began to eat.

She thought about Draco before he left, and how he looked so confident in his body. She used to be the same way, but now she wore baggy clothes to hide her frailties. The more she thought about him, the more she became ashamed with herself. She allowed her emotions to lie dormant somewhere in the back of her heart, but Draco caused them to stir, and she no longer wanted to fight it. Whatever happened, would happen.

She wandered over to his dressor once she'd finished eating, and noticed some papers laying on top. Glancing at them, she saw they were various verses in poetry. She read through some and was amazed he had them, as they all seemed to be muggle in origin. They spoke of love unrequited, loss, epic devotion and romantic endeavors. She felt herself blushing while reading aloud one in particular...

 _And when I left you, I was so on fire_

 _with all your brilliant ironic humor_

 _that after dinner I was still excited,_

 _and sleep refused to touch my eyes with quiet._

 _In bed totally unstrung by passion,_

 _tossing in agony, I prayed for sunrise,_

 _when I could be with you in conversation._

 _But when my limbs, exhausted by their labor,_

 _lay on the bed in nearly fatal stillness,_

 _I made this poem for you, my beloved…_

"Do you like that one?"

Hermione jumped and whirled around, the papers in her hands gone flying about the room. She had not noticed Draco's arrival back to the room, and he'd spoken in the most sultry low tone right next to her ear, completely catching her off guard. Her eyes locked onto his and she could see them darken before her.

"I, uhm, I... Uh, it's..." She stuttered, unable to respond properly through her embarrassment.

"I meant to put all of these," he waved his hand gesturing to all the pages which immediately flew into his open palm,"away before I left. Slipped my mind, I suppose."

She only just became aware of his proximity to her. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and mingling with her. She could feel her magic sizzle at her fingertips, as though through her, it was trying to make contact with him. She felt herself shiver and noticed the glint in his eyes return. He spoke quietly again, quoting the next passage of the poem, all the while his eyes locked on hers.

" _So you could take the measure of my sorrow._ _I beg you to be kind to my petition, darling_ ," he leaned forward and she stepped back, and he placed the papers on top of the dressor behind her," _for if you aren't, if you're_ _cruel_ ," she bumped into his dressor, and with one arm already blocking her in, he moved the other hand to rest on the other side, effectively caging her against the piece of furniture," _then Nemesis will turn on you in outrage._ "

She felt that tingle again, but this time it was spreading from her fingertips, through every vein in her arm, shooting into her heart and around her lungs and brain and knew without a doubt, he could feel it, too. She felt dizzy being so close to him like this. She couldn't pull her eyes away from his, either. They were unmistakably burning with the fires of passion and lust and she didn't know what to do.

His face was inches from hers, his breath lightly falling onto her already warm skin. She trembled. Was she afraid? Nervous? Anxious? Upset? She couldn't even tell. Her mind was a daze. He turned his head down and placed a tender kiss to the dip of her shoulder and neck. She gasped quietly. He placed one more kiss slightly higher, and her heart was not the only thing throbbing at this point.

"Draco..." She whispered, unable to form the words she wanted to say. He remained motionless for a moment, his lips hovering above her flesh. He lightly grazed them up her neck to the curve of her jaw, placed a hot, open mouthed kiss to her pulse point, his tongue lazily sliding over it and sent shocks through her entire body. She shivered involuntarily, a labored gasp escaping her lips, and then he stepped back.

She was breathing unevenly, face red as a rose and shaking from the sensations flowing through her. He watched her a second more and then turned to the table at his window and sat down.

He gestured to the chair across him, and rather unsteadily, she made her way to it and sat down as well. He took a knife and scone from the food tray, coated it with preserves and took a bite. In an attempt to regain her faculties, she busied herself with pouring a cup of tea for him, and sat waiting for him to speak. He thanked her, took a long sip, finished his scone and turned his eyes to the sky outside.

"I got a lead on your parents killer today."

 **End Chapter 7** **Poem read by Hermione and quoted by Draco was by Catullus**


	8. Chapter Eight - Honesty

xxxx

It had been a few days since Draco dropped the news of her parents killer on her. She had argued with him to leave it alone, but he refused. He said he'd spent far too much time on this case to let it go now. For the first time in a long time, she allowed herself to be angry at someone openly. How could he cause all those lovely sensations in her, and then tell her something like that?! She asked him politely to leave it alone. He refused. She yelled at him, and he still refused. She was a hollering, boiling over, mess of a witch by the time she couldn't stand to even look at him any longer and stormed into her own bedroom. He hadn't sought her out since that day, and she was somewhat saddened by that, but still, also relieved. She didn't know how to explain how she was feeling, or what it was exactly that she felt. All she knew was that she cared so deeply about Draco now, that if something were to happen to him too, Hermione was sure she would never be able to take another breath again. The loss of her parents was enough, she knew she'd never cope if he died, too.

She tugged at her hair in frustration and began pacing her room. She could feel the agitation vibrating through her magic and had to breath her way through not blowing up the room. No matter her efforts, she was not calming down. She was about to throw herself onto her bed when she heard the familiar knock and light tapping at her door. She swore under her breath and fought with her confliction of wanting to see him or wanting to hex him. Releasing an exasperated breath, she jerked her hand toward the door and instead of opening slowly as usual, it swung open and hit the wall, leaving a nasty indentation.

He was looking at her with raised brows and an irritated expression. She scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Hermione, stop it."

"Stop what, _ferret_?" she snapped.

He winced slightly. She wondered if they were about to have their second argument since his arrival back into her life.

"Hermione. Can you please stop this?"

"What Malfoy? Don't like when I stop cooperating with you? Don't like it when I am not complacent and go along with whatever you want?! You're a horrible bastard, you know that?! You do not really care about how I might feel!" She screamed while he quickly shut the door and cast a silencing spell. He tucked his wand back into his pocket, and strode to stand before her. Without warning, she was in his arms and stunned silent at his words.

"Hermione, you may be bright, brilliant even, but you are also completely daft. My feelings for you prevent me from being insensitive to how you feel. I ache when you ache, I rage when you rage, I weep when you weep. I cannot, in good conscience, allow this to continue. Please let me do this for you. Please let me bring you some closure. Until... Until you have that... you can't move forward in life. I know you won't even try. Until that happens, you won't want me... not really, not the way I want you..."

Hermione felt her heart pumping painfully hard against her ribs. If he didn't feel it too, that would be a miracle. She lifted her arms to grip his forearms and push him away slightly. He looked down into her eyes with a pain she had never seen before. She could see his loneliness, his passion, his emptiness, all openly on display for her. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"If you never want to speak to me again, I will understand, but Hermione... I have to do this. I am done being the coward that couldn't protect you. I'm done hiding away how I feel because of some ridiculous and outdated belief or tradition. I hope you will see why this is so important to me, one day." His eyes were burning into hers, and before she could process anything else, his lips were pressing into hers. She tensed slightly, unable to make herself do anything other than feel. Her body was aflame, whether by embarrassment or desire, she didn't know. He kissed her deeply as though he were trying to pour his very heart and soul into it, to explain something to her that he simply could not put into words and she responded in kind. He pulled back and they were both momentarily breathless.

"I'm going now, Hermione. I have a lead, and I intend to follow it." He whispered before ghosting another kiss lightly across her lips and pulling away. Their contact was almost broken as he turned, but she suddenly regained herself and caught his fingertips in her hand. He looked back at her with an almost pained expression, expecting her to shout or scold him.

"Come back. Draco, promise me you'll... you'll come back." her voice shook, and tears welled in her eyes. His expression softened, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I promise. I'll come back to you, always." He replied, and then he was gone.

Hermione stood there for what felt like an eternity, then fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. Her body heaved with sobs, and she felt the fear coursing through her chest. She wasn't sure when exactly Draco managed to sneak his way into her heart, but he was there now and she couldn't fight it. He'd told her that he had a lead, and that tonight was when her parents killer was supposedly going to try and strike another muggle borns family down, and after lots of prodding (and shouting) he finally told her where. She didn't want anyone else to suffer, and knew Draco was an exceptional wizard, but she could not help but to be terrified for what may happen. She unsheathed her wand from inside her sleeve, and held it up for a moment. She closed her eyes and forced as much control over herself as she could.

" _Expecto Patronum._ " She whispered and thankfully, a jet of silvery white light spilled from the tip of her wand, and formed into a beautiful otter. It settled itself before her on the floor, looking up almost eagerly for instruction.

"Take this message to Harry Potter. Harry, Draco has gone off to the old Riddle family home. He believes whoever killed my parents is there, and will attempt another murder tonight. Please, Harry, help him. Don't let him die."

She sighed heavily and watched the otter disappear through the window and soar to his destination. She hoped Harry would listen, that he would do everything he could to ensure Draco returned safely. She wanted to run to him, and fight at his side, but even she could understand how dangerous that would be. She would compromise any plans by her mere presence. She wasn't used to sitting out a good fight, but she was no fool. If she showed up without him knowing, they could both be killed.

She clutched at her midsection and allowed the sobs to ravage her again. She thought about everything Draco said, and choked on her tears despite herself.

xxxxxxxx

The minutes ticked by excruciatingly slow. Hermione couldn't begin to guess how many times she tugged on her hair, bit her lip, paced the same route in her room, peeked into the hallway to see if he was walking up, or any other number of silly things she did out of nerves.

What had this man done to her? She was perfectly content staring out of her window day in and day out. She was fine with only having the occasional contact with Harry. She didn't mind not eating, she didn't mind dying. Nothing mattered anymore before he came back into her life. Why didn't she just hex him and force him on his way? Why did she let him in? Why did she have to go and fall for him?

She stopped pacing and stood stark still in the middle of the room. Fell? She _fell_? Fell into _what_!? Her head was spinning now. How did he do this to her? She was ready to push him away. She had done exactly that for weeks, so what the hell changed so much that she allowed him to slip into the cracks of her broken heart?

Nothing. That was exactly it. Nothing had changed _so much_. It had changed _just enough_.

There was a loud _POP_ in the hallway, and something heavy slammed into her door. She startled, heart racing and stared wide eyed at it. She could hear a groan and took a step forward. Before she could move further, the door swung open and in stumbled Harry holding onto a very bloody Draco Malfoy.

 **End Chapter 8** **Okay, only 2 more chapters to go. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Nine - Courage

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry half carried, half dragged the semi conscious blond to her bed, and dropped him on top of it. Her eyes followed their movements, and she found it difficult to snap herself out of whatever stupor she was in.

"Hermione. Hermione!"

Her head snapped up and her eyes landed on her friend.

"Yes?" she yelped, finally shaking herself out of her distraction.

"He demanded to come here. I wanted to bring him to Mungos, but he refused. Hermione, he needs treatment!" Harry was using every bit of his Auror training to keep himself as composed as possible, but even she could see the stress and worry in his eyes.

Suddenly, she stood straight, and gathered herself piece by piece. She placed her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath. She could feel the anxiety rise in her once again, but her determination outweighed any trepidation she may have.

"Right," she said in a clipped tone, pulling her wand out, "I need you to go to his room and find clean clothing as well as any medicinal creams, salves and potions Draco has in his bathroom."

Harry nodded and left her alone. Hermione looked down at this man she had come to trust and worry over. With a nod to herself, she gripped her wand and dragged the tip along the front of his bloodied shirt. a thin tear followed the line of her movements and she flicked it away from his torso. She could see several gashes along his chest. She leaned closer to ascertain they were not very deep, but would probably still leave scars. She sighed and began removing the dried blood with another twirl of her wrist.

Harry returned with a folded pile of clothing for Draco as well as anything she may need for treating him. She proceeded to mutter any diagnostic spell she knew. He had three cracked ribs, a punctured lung, concussion, and a snapped femur. She swallowed down her panic, she could not afford to fail now because of her nerves.

She mumbled every incantation and healing spell she could remember. Slowly, his body mended properly, save for any bruising and scars left behind. Treating his punctured lung was difficult and terrifying, and he seemed to go into shock around the same time. She bit the inside of her cheek so hard, she tasted blood, but didn't care. Her lips and wand were moving so quickly over him, she refused to lose him this way.

After awhile, and several more diagnostic evaluations, she was satisfied with her mending. Once all the serious issues were addressed, she placed down her wand, and with trembling hands she moved to look at the potions. She could see pain, dreamless sleep, calming, and pepper up pots. She decided to go with a pain pot and a calming draught. She unstoppered each bottle, leaned over him and worked one hand behind his head to help prop him up in order to slowly drink the potions. Laying him back down, she turned her attention to the salves and creams. She picked up the salve best used on healing wounds, and began to work it into the sensitive skin of what were left of his newly acquired scars. The salve seemed to soothe him a bit as he immediately relaxed to her touch. Once that was complete, she moved on to applying the bruise balm. She then quickly removed his trousers, careful only to check for any other cuts, but there were none. With Harry's assistance, they were able to get Draco dressed in new clothing and tucked under the bed cover comfortably.

Hermione stood back and watched the steady rise and fall of his chest as he dozed into a deeper rest. Only then, when he was out of danger, did she allow herself to fall apart.

Harry swiftly caught her in his arms and they sunk down to the floor together, her sobs echoing through the otherwise silent room. Harry was rubbing soothing circles on the spot of her back between her shoulder blades while she remained slumped over clinging to him as though someone were trying to rip her away. She felt the pain of the panic wash over her, and tried desperately to shut out the thoughts of Draco dying, and if she hadn't been quick enough, he would have. She shook in her friends arms because she didn't understand what had gone so horribly wrong for him to return to her in such a state. She wanted to ask for answers, but she wasn't able to pull herself out of the chaos that was her mind and heart at war. Harry couldn't bring her back the way Draco could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was awhile before Hermione managed to calm herself enough to release Harry from her clenched fists. He helped her over to the table by the window and summoned a hot pot of tea from his elf. He poured her a cup and prepared a scone for her as well, pleading that she eat. She refused at first, but Harry pointed out that he and Draco were in eyesight and she had nothing to fret over at the moment so she may as well eat. Conceding, she slowly pulled bits of said scone apart and ate quietly. Harry began to speak while staring out the window to the now darkening sky.

"When I received your Patronus, I was shocked to say the least. I hadn't realized Draco told you any of what he was doing. I also didn't realize he'd told you he was an Auror... see, Hermione... he's been on administrative leave for the past few months. The Minister doesn't want to fire him because he's a bloody good Auror, got through the training program in less than a year, but he also became too obsessed with your parents killer. He was making himself sick, never eating, barely sleeping. I hated him, so I didn't pay much attention to it, but once I'd found out he was spending alot of time with you, I had to be cautious. He basically lives and breathes your parents case, Hermione." Harry looked at her with concern. Hermione felt something coil tightly in her chest. She wanted to tell Harry what Draco had said earlier before he left, and that he'd kissed her like his life depended on it, but she knew that would probably send Harry into hysterics. He already didn't trust Draco, she didn't need to add fuel to that fire.

"He has never given me any indication he is a danger to me. To himself, perhaps..." She looked in the direction of her bed, and sighed heavily. "Harry, whatever his motivations are, I can't say that he's not being sincere. It's just something I have felt from him since the night he came to me. I just trust him, and I honestly don't know how he's done it, but I'm beginning to feel more like myself than I have since that day in St. Mary's Hospital."

Harry looked dejected at that. He'd tried so hard to help her. He wanted so badly to save her, the way she'd saved him so many times before, but he just couldn't. He nodded though. She knew he was grateful, whatever the reason, that she was healing.

"So, you gonna tell me what happened?" she asked carefully. She didn't want Harry to refuse in fear she would break down again. "I'm really fine now, I can handle whatever it is."

He picked at a splintered spot of the table before clearing his throat some and spoke.

"Malfoy told me about this lead of his. Since he is on leave, he's not technically allowed in office at the moment. Our department Head wasn't too happy, and refused to allow Malfoy our assistance or resources. He was pretty upset. He really believed he was close to solving the case and tracking down the killer." Harry paused to take a sip of his tea. Draco stirred in the bed but quickly began breathing steadily again.

"His source told him the killer was just some low rank death eater that desperately wanted the approval and praise of Riddle. Once his precious Lord was killed, I guess he sunk into the shadows and no one knew he was even a supporter. Name was Mullen, I think. Greg Mullen... Well, anyway, Malfoy was just arriving to the Riddle home when I got there. I tried to tell him to wait. Let me try and convince the boss to allow a raid. He refused and went inside. As soon as he got in there, Greg shot curse after curse at him. Malfoy got out of the way and I rushed in to help, but not before Mullen shot a spell at the deteriorating house and part of it came down on top of us. I was fine, clearly, but Malfoy got the brunt of it. He was trying to free himself of the rubble, when Mullen shot a spell similar to sectumsempra at him. The gashes on his torso... Well, before he collapsed, Malfoy shot off a good stunner that punched him back into a wall. I sent my Patronus, and in a second the Aurors arrived to collect him. That's when Malfoy demanded I bring him here, no matter what I tried to say. He passed out, and against my better judgement, I did as he requested and came straight here. Tom's not going to like it when I tell him his anti apparition wards don't work too well."

Hermione let everything Harry say sink in, but both of them were suddenly drawn to the sound of a throat clearing at the bed. She turned her gaze in the direction of Draco to see his head tilted to the side, watching them both. She guessed he must have been listening to Harry speaking, as well. He looked sad. He really looked so sad. That's the only way Hermione could describe how his face fell when she looked at him.

"Malfoy," Harry rose to his feet, Draco's eyes followed his movement. "The Minister and our department Head is going to want to speak with you. I'll arrange for a meeting in a few days."

Draco gave the smallest nod of acknowledgement. Harry turned to Hermione and leaned over to peck a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you, Hermione. Take care of the git, but take care of yourself, too. See you in a few days."

She nodded and watched as Harry excused himself and shut the door as he walked out. She turned her attention back to Draco and sat on the bed beside him.

"Do you need another pain pot?" she asked him quietly. He shook his head. "What's the matter, Draco?" She couldn't understand why he looked so sad.

"I almost broke my promise. I almost didn't come back. Whether it would have been me dying to that bastard, or Potter not bringing me here like I asked, or getting sent to Azkaban for the killing curse I wanted to use... I almost broke my promise and left you here alone. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione was stunned for a moment, but then smiled sweetly at him. His eyes widened at the unexpected response, and she could see tears glittering in them. He let out a shaking breath and cupped her cheek.

"You are so beautiful when you smile like that." He said, and she smiled wider.

"You are such a surprise to me, Draco. Everytime you speak, you say something I could never have predicted."

"A good quality, I hope."

She nodded and silent tears fell onto his thumb still gently caressing her cheek. He wiped them away and pulled her down to lie with him. They both turned to their side's so they were facing each other and Draco managed to slip the cover over her as well.

"Was it really him, Draco? Did he really kill my parents?"

"I think so, yeah. We won't know until we get a confession, but I have no reason to believe my source was misinformed."

She touched her hand to his face as more tears fell. That tightening in her chest was beginning to hurt.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for doing this, even long before I knew you were. I can't understand why, but thank you."

He grasped her hand in his and looked intently into her teary eyes.

"You really can't understand why, Hermione?" he breathed, and she felt her heart flutter. "You really don't see how deep in love I've become? I will do anything for you. Anything."

She couldn't take it anymore and sobbed into his chest. He held her tightly, and allowed her to cry. She believed him. He pushed through training for her, he risked his job for her, he almost died for her. She believed him without a shadow of a doubt.

"Don't leave me, Draco. Stay here with me please."

He tilted her face up to look at him, studying her, wiping away all her tears. The knot in her chest grew. He leaned in and kissed her, gently but with every ounce of passion he had. He poured his heart into that kiss and she accepted it graciously. Pulling back, he brushed his lips over hers as he spoke.

"I'll stay as long as you allow me to. I promise."

 **End Chapter 9** **Okay, next chapter will be the last for this story. I would love to continue it with a Sequal though, let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter Ten - Healing

**Lemon Ahoy.**

Draco left for his meeting with the Minister and Hermione felt like she was losing her mind with worry. This meeting would decide if Greg Mullen was indeed her parents killer, whether Draco was still employed as an Auror, whether he would be taken to trial for breaking several laws in his quest for this man, and whether or not Hermione could tell him what she so desperately wanted to. She was practically burning a trail into the carpet with how quickly she paced from the door to the window. She was wringing her hands to keep from ripping clumps of hair out of her scalp, and she kept looking around anxiously as though somewhere in the room lied all the answers to her questions.

Harry told her he would send his Patronus if anything happened, and she knew he wouldn't forget, but all this waiting was driving her up the walls. Huffing to herself, she decided she was being ridiculous, so she went to the bathroom for a shower.

She let the little room steam up around her as she stood staring at herself naked in the mirror. She could see herself filling out a bit more, thanks to her (now regular) eating habits. She still couldn't stomach a whole lot just yet, but she was proud of herself for not skipping meal times anymore, even if it meant she could only manage some buttered toast and tea on some days. The color was returning to her skin, and her hair was no longer damaged as it had been. Harry had kindly brought over a house elf in his charge that was also an exceptional hairdresser, and she did wonders on Hermione's mop of a head. Now, she was sporting a medium length layered cut that made her curls spring back to life.

She got herself in the shower and just stood there for ages, letting the hot water prickle all over her skin. She raised her face to the steady stream, and the heated calm of the water made the tension lift out of her. Finally, she managed to relax, so she set her focus on washing and grooming. After several minutes, she shut the water off and gently towel drying her body and hair, she stepped out into the cool room to find some clothes.

She stopped short at the sight of Draco opening the door and entering the room. He caught sight of her and she saw his skin turn a light shade of rose. He shut the door and walked over to her. She felt her heart slamming in her chest again, and gripped tightly to the towel. He stopped an arms reach before her and again looked her up and down briefly before settling on her eyes.

"What did they say?" she asked nervously. It couldn't be horrible news, as he was here and not being hauled off to Azkaban or some other place for evaluation.

"I did not get fired..." He said slowly. He was fidgeting, and it was very unlike him. She felt like her gut was twisting in disappointment.

"Was he.. Is he not..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. Draco was silent for a moment longer. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

"He killed himself before they could get a confession out of him. Attacked a guard, snatched his wand and used the killing curse on himself."

Hermione blew out a long, shakey breath. She could see the anguish and disappointment on his face. He'd given up so much of his time to this only to have that moment of justice ripped away. She knew he was convinced this was a failure that meant he could never bring her closure, and never move forward with their relationship, as it were, the way he wanted. He was crushing himself under the weight of his own sadness and disappointment, and she could feel it. Her magic felt heavy with the realization; His soul was aching.

"Do you believe it was him. Are you convinced?" she asked gently. He looked intently into her eyes.

"Without a doubt, it was him, Hermione. I know it was. I had him right there... almost had it all... I'm so sorry." He said, sounding absolutely defeated. He dropped his head down, avoiding her eyes in shame. She let slip a small smile, and tenderly lifted his eyes back up to hers.

"Thank you... That's good enough for me, Draco. You've done more than enough. Let this mission of yours go now."

"But I didn't-"

"I love you."

He froze, mouth dropping open in shock at her quiet admission.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

She closed the distance between them, rising on her tip toes and planted a chaste kiss to his lips. She relished in the warmth of him. His lips were soft, and sweet and perfectly molded to hers. She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"I love you." Her lips brushed against his, and she kissed him lightly again with a small chuckle. "You came out of nowhere, like a phantom of the night or something." He raised a brow at her and smirked at the comparison. She laughed again before continuing. "You were patient with me. You kept me rooted. You proved to me that I wasn't as alone as I convinced myself to be. Somehow, you came in and stole my heart by just being here for me, and being this completely raw and honest version of yourself that I'd never seen before. You've done enough, Draco. Now I just want you to stay with me, where ever that is. Here, or out there, it doesn't matter, as long as we are together. I've gotten quite attached to you, you know?"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She felt slightly embarrassed she was only in a towel, but the look in his eyes quickly dispelled that. He kissed her forehead, her cheek, the corner of her lips, down her jaw and her collar bone. She sighed into him and focused on the feel of his lips kissing their way back up the other side. She lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, which subsequently led to the towel falling away from her body between them. She felt Draco become still, and he pulled away slightly to look into her eyes.

"Hermione..." he began, but she kissed him, silencing any questions or doubts.

"I've waited long enough. I've denied myself long enough," she whispered, lips grazing lightly over his own. "Make love to me, Draco."

His breath caught in his throat, and he felt heat rush through his entire body at her request. Gently sliding his hands over her arms, to her bare back, he pulled her flush against him. She watched him through half lidded eyes, his complexion becoming that beautiful rosey pink again, and he kissed her deeply. He tightened his grip around her waist, lifting her up and she easily wrapped her legs around him. They never broke the kiss as he walked them to the bed and gently fell onto it.

Hermione, being the impatient witch she was, wordlessly vanished Draco's clothing much to his amusement. He smiled against her mouth, and moved his attentions to her neck. With every kiss, suckle, and lick, Hermione offered Draco the most delicious whimpers and moans he'd ever heard. She shook and caressed every bit of him she could reach, and the feel of her warm breath on his skin sent shivers throughout his body.

There was a pulsing between them, both their magics desperately seeking one another out, entangling within their shared proximity. The feel of it was intensely satisfying, and they could feel their bodies burning with the heat of their passionate embrace. Draco positioned himself above her, capturing her mouth in another flaming kiss before they needed to break away for air.

"Draco, please. I can't wait for you any longer, please..." Hermione was panting, whispering to him in the sexiest voice, he couldn't believe this was the same dispassionate woman from not so long ago. A fire had reignited in her, and she didn't care that it was consuming everything inside her. All She cared about was this moment between her and Draco.

He groaned into her neck, and reached his hand down, pausing to rest on her lower abdomen and cast a silent contraception spell, before finally moving to his throbbing erection.He rubbed the head firmly against her slit and over her pulsing clit. She moaned and gripped tightly to his shoulders as he raised himself up a bit. He was watching her beneath him, as beautiful as ever, her skin glistened lightly with sweat and her eyes were dark and deep with desire and lust. He never broke eye contact with her as he readied himself and slid his shaft slowly into her welcoming heat. They both moaned in pleasure and he could feel her clamp down on his cock. It was the most incredible feeling, and he lost himself in it.

Bringing his hips back, he slowly began to move within her, relishing in every whisper, every praise that left her kiss swollen lips. The sweet sound of his name falling from her in waves as they both felt the rising pressure of a release they were chasing begin to intensify.

"Oh, Draco, yes, please keep going. So good, it feels so good."

Her words latched onto him and he felt his thrusts become more erratic. He was gripping onto her waist, leaning forward to catch her lips again. Their lips brushed against one another's, their breath mixing in heated gasps and grunts. Draco snapped his hips forward, hard, several more times and he could feel her tremble around his shaft and she arched into him when her climax broke over her like glass over concrete. He quickly followed, face buried in her neck, groaning when he finally spilled all he had into her, twitching and panting while they both came down from the high of the moment.

He looked down at her with severance, and took in every ounce of her beauty.

"Its bizarre, the way this came about... but I'm glad it did. I love you, Hermione and I look forward to starting life over with you."

She smiled tiredly and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"How about we start by looking for a place to live. I'm bored of my room here and yours is no better." She replied, still slightly breathless, and he grinned the biggest she'd ever seen as he moved to lie beside her.

"Anything for you, Hermione."

He kissed her deeply again, and she felt that unrelenting knot in her chest loosen and fall away from her. It was replaced by the tender caress of his magic, cradling her heart, keeping it safe.

Everyone called her the brightest witch of her age, but she was happy to admit that Draco taught her so much during their stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Whatever the pain was, or the fear or sorrow, nothing ever lingered. Those moments of despair could feel crippling, but they didn't have a strong enough grip to retain a hold on her spirit for long. The panic, the doubt, the hurt, all of it. He taught her it will pass, and make way for happiness, acceptance, and love. They found a way to heal together, and she was content again, finally.

 **End Chapter 10**

 **That's it everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am open to doing a sequal if enough people request it. On another note, If like to mention I have chapter 1 of my next story UPLOADED NOW so I hope you read it, too. It's called Take A Chance and is a requested Ginny/Luna fic. Well, thank you all** **again, and have a wonderful holiday!**


End file.
